A Rose Between Two Thorns
by Hope Mikaelson-Clarke
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy.


A Rose Between Two Thorns  
Chapter 1

-  
**Summary:** Rose is torn between two great guys. The only problem is that she hasn't told either one how she feels, and they might not all make it out of their situation alive.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Academy.

Nothing about this situation was welcome. We were being starved and dehydrated, and for some unknown reason, our captors had left me in a room with the two guys that I'm torn between, while taking Mia and Eddie somewhere else. It also didn't help that Isaiah, the leader of our captors, thought it would be amusing to strip me of my clothes and expose my virgin pussy to both of them. That particular situation lasted a day before Isaiah decided to strip the guys of their clothes. I had seen Christian's dick through Lissa's eyes before, but the startling realization that I found Christian's dick massive, while Lissa never had, had me looking away from it, only to immediately be greeted by Mason's dick. The fact that we were in a basement of a house that clearly had no insulation wasn't helping anything either.

The cold air was making my nipples stiff and uncomfortable, but I couldn't even begin to imagine how the guys felt with their dicks exposed. The thought of helping them keep their dicks warm by fucking me in a threesome crossed my mind, causing me to moan, and a rush of arousal to pool in my pussy, but the guys caught it before I could fake a cough, and they were both eyeing my exposed center. I tried to look anywhere else but at either of them, but there were only so many places to look when you've been held captive in the same room for days. And by the end of the third day of us all being naked, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed a release. So I closed my eyes, tilted my head back, and started thrusting my hips in the air as best as I could, seeking friction that I knew I wouldn't find.

"Fuck, Rose. Stop it!"

The sound of Christian's voice had me thrusting faster, despite his words, and then all of a sudden, there was a pressure against my pussy. I slowly opened my eyes to find Mason's head between my legs, lapping at my pussy. I lock eyes with Christian and I see something in them that I've never seen when he looks at Lissa: longing. The moan that escaped my lips at that point was much louder than I had anticipated, but one that I didn't immediately want to hide. I was humping Mason's face and to have him moving his mouth and tongue in time with my thrusts felt amazing. And I wanted Christian to feel amazing too. So giving him a look that said to move his chair closer to me, I bent over as best as I could, and took his dick into my mouth.

At some point during our oral pleasuring session, someone came into the room and released my flex-cuffs, causing me to fall forward and deep throat Christian, while also pressing my pussy even more against Mason's face. I moaned around Christian's dick before a pair of hands came to rest on the back of my head, and if it hadn't been for the warmth radiating into my scalp, I would have feared that it was Isaiah. When another pair of hands wrapped around my thighs, I realized that we had all been released from our binds and the guys both wanted me as close to them as they could get me. When Christian's release quickly approached, I tried to pull off, but he held my head in place, and I swallowed his cum as best as I could while Mason pushed me over the edge, shooting my cum into his mouth. Once Christian and I were done cumming, Mason picked me up, placed me on Christian's lap, with Christian's dick pressed between my ass cheeks, and then lined his own dick up with my pussy and, as respectively as possible, took my virginity.

"Fuck, Mase. You're so huge. I've never had anyone this big inside me before." I moaned while Christian maneuvered his dick into my ass.  
"How about two dicks, Rosie? Ever taken two guys at once?" Christian whispered into my ear before nibbling on my ear lobe.

Mason, for some reason, remained quiet the entire time, but fucked me at a steady pace. I think he figured this would be the only chance he would have at fucking me and didn't want to waste his breath on talking. But it wasn't until after he blew his load deep in my pussy, and I orgasmed around him that the three of us realized we weren't alone. Isaiah and some of the humans had stuck around after releasing us from our flex-cuffs to watch the show.

"What do you think gentlemen? Should we take the girl upstairs and pass her around? Show her how real men can pleasure the weaker sex." Isaiah sneered and I flinch away from him.

Both Mason and Christian were glaring at Isaiah at that point, and if it hadn't been for my sudden embarrassment, I would have been too. So as Christian wrapped his arms around me in a form of protection, Mason stepped between us and Isaiah. I watched fearfully as Mason slowly closed the distance between him and Isaiah.

"Rose, I love you. Christian, get Rose out of here." Mason said, breaking his silence, but causing me to scream.  
"Don't do this Mason! Please!" I begged as Christian pulled me out of the room.

I have no idea why Isaiah let us leave. But I couldn't focus on that. I couldn't leave Mason. Not without telling him that I loved him too. But it was too late. Christian had already gotten me out of the room, found us some clothes, and was searching for Mia and Eddie before I could say anything else to Mason. Once Christian had found the room that Mia and Eddie were being held in, he pulled me inside, dressed me and then took my face in his hands, forcing me to look at him. His gaze was broken. Or maybe that was just what was reflecting back at me from my own gaze. I didn't know. But he wiped the tears away from my cheeks and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"Listen to me Rose. We need to get out of here. Mason didn't want you to die, and if we stay here, we will die. I need you to hold it together so that we can get Mia and Eddie out of here safely. Once we are safe, you can cry all you need to." Christian said, his eyes darting back and forth between my own.  
"But Mason…" I can't say anything else, and from the corner of my eye, I see Eddie's head jerk up to stare at us.  
"What happened to Mason?" Eddie asked.  
"We don't have time, Eddie. The four of us need to get out of here, right now." Christian growled.  
"I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell happened to my best friend!" Eddie exclaimed.  
"He's sacrificing himself so the rest of us can survive. Don't make that sacrifice be for nothing."

Mia was the first to move. Taking Eddie's hand in hers, she gave him a look. And whatever that look said, it made Eddie sigh in defeat and nod. With Eddie leading Mia, and Christian leading me, we managed to get out of the house, but didn't make it much further. One of the human guards held Mason in a dangerous headlock, and a dark chuckle sounded behind us.

"We aren't done yet, boys and girls. And unless you want your friend's neck snapped in two, I'd get back inside." Isaiah sneered.

I was trembling as I watched the man's arm muscles tighten slightly, lifting Mason off of the ground. I was clutching Christian's arm when I felt Eddie's arm wrap around my waist and pull me towards him. A muttering of "don't look" was whispered into my ear, and I buried my face in Eddie's neck, flinching when a blood curdling scream sounded, followed by another and a sharp yelp. Seconds later I was being scooped up by Christian, and he was running. I lifted my head from his neck, briefly, to see Eddie and Mia running behind us, with the burning bodies of Isaiah and the human beyond them. I was afraid to look anywhere else. But then Mason's voice sounded in front of me, and I turned to look at him. Christian loaded me in the van that Mason was in the process of hot wiring, and Eddie and Mia climbed in behind us. It didn't take long for Mason to have the van running, and once he did, we were speeding away. Back towards the resort. I was still clinging to Christian, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Mason.

"I love you too, Mason." I whispered before curling up against Christian's side.

I saw Mason grip the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white, but then he loosened his grip again and locked eyes with me in the rear view mirror.  
"The three of us need to talk when we get back to the resort. After the shock and adrenaline have worn off." Mason replied, his eyes briefly drifting to Christian's and then back to mine.  
"What did he do to the three of you?" Mia asked in a small voice. "Because he had made Eddie and I have sex." She added and I spun around to look at her.  
"He was a sick bastard that deserves what he got." I said, only a spark of my usual self, breaking through the numb shell that I had been in for the last 30 or so minutes.  
"I think what needs to happen is that when we get back to the resort, you two should go off and talk things through, while the three of us do the same thing. Then maybe after an hour, all of us meet up. We don't talk to anyone else until after we've all talked together." Christian said and we all agreed.


End file.
